Madrigal Branch
"...and when they are ready . . . they strike." The Madrigal Branch is the last and formerly secret branch of The Cahill Family. Madrigals are generally known as stealthy and secretive. They can be very shy (like Amy and Fiske Cahill) or eccentric and troublemaking (like Grace and Dan) . 'History' The Madrigals were founded by Olivia Cahill's fifth child Madeleine Cahill. After Gideon died in the fire that destroyed their home, Olivia Cahill gave birth to Madeleine. She was raised by her mother to reunite the Cahills. Madeleine swore on Olivia's deathbed that she would reunite the family. In honor of Olivia, many Madrigals take up their mother's surname, like Dan and Amy Cahill. The ultimate goal of the Madrigal branch is to prevent a single branch from obtaining all 39 clues and reunite the Cahill Family. They try to avoid using violence and killing, but as with all Cahills, will do so when necessary. When Constantine of Russia (a Lucian) came the closest in history to gathering all thirty-nine clues, the Madrigals led the Bolshevik Revolution and killed the Last Royal Family of Russia. Only Anastasia Romanova survived. Another task for the Madrigals is to, under all costs, protect Gideon's gold ring from the Vespers, as it is the final piece for their doomsday device. The former leader of the Madrigals, Grace Cahill, died at the beginning of the first book in the 39 Clues series, setting off the events in the series. The current leaders of the Madrigals are Amy and Dan Cahill, Grace's grandchildren. 'Characteristics' It is imperative that you learn to work with others to achieve a greater good.' '''-NRR to Amy and Dan, The Black Circle.'' Madrigals were long believed to be ruthless assassins and spies. It wasn't until recently the other Cahills learned that the Madrigals are actually a fifth branch of the family, who strive for peace between all five branches. More than half the Nobel Peace Prize Winners were Madrigals, and they helped found the United Nations and other peace associations. In order to be Madrigal, a person must pass several tests without knowing they are doing so. Only after would they be told the secret of the Madrigals. The reason why this branch is very secretive is because the other branches would certainly be unhappy if they found out that the Madrigals have equal status as them and knew what their mission was. The entrance to be a Madrigal used to be dramatically different until Ana Kosara joined the branch and was discovered to be a Vesper spy, and subsequently dismissed. Also, Madrigals are often matrilineal, meaning that they carry their mother's name, as a symbol of Madeleine's devotion to her mother, Olivia. This is demonstrated with Amy and Dan, as they have their mother's surname Cahill rather than their father's surname Trent. Other Cahills feared them, believing that they were “rogue Cahills” who didn’t know what branch they were in. 'Crest ' '''The Madrigal crest is different from the other Cahill family branches' crests, not just by looks, but by meaning. The Madrigal crest is a black shield emblazoned with a calligraphic "C", making it the only crest without an animal. The "C" stands for "Cahill". The Madrigals also use the calligraphic "M", for "Madrigal", but there is no known Madrigal crest that uses the "M" except in The Black Book of Buried Secrets, where is is used in the corners of the pages and at the start of the Madrigal section. Nowhere else is the Madrigal Crest used with an "M" instead of a "C." As with all of the other Cahill family crests, there is a grayish-silver scroll with the word "CAHILL." The word "MADRIGAL" is never used in the scroll, probably because of the way the Madrigals want to stay secret. The smaller, simpler Madrigal crest is used everywhere but the scroll. The "M" is used to scare other Cahills away. Notice: The Madrigals use the same crest that belongs to the entire Cahill family. 'Mascot(s) The Madrigal mascot is actually two mascots; the calligraphic letter "C," meaning Cahill, and the calligraphic letter "M," meaning Madrigal. Unlike the other branches, they do not have an animal as a mascot. The Madrigals use the "C" in the idea that one day all five branches of the Cahill family will reunite and fulfill the Madrigal's mission. On the other hand, the Madrigals use the letter "M" to spread fear and uneasiness through the other Cahill branches, especially after ambushes, demolitions, assassinations, etc. In The Black Book of Buried Secrets, it is said even the toughest agents run away screaming in fear once they see it. '''The crest is the only one to use different mascots for different meanings. 'Members of the Madrigal Branch' Founder *Madeleine Cahill Branch Leaders *Madeleine Cahill (deceased) *Grace Cahill (deceased) *William McIntyre (deceased) *Amy and Dan Cahill (current) Historical Madrigals *Amelia Earhart *Florence Nightingale *Abigail Adams *Harriet Tubman *Frederick Douglass *Anne Bonny *Nanny of the Maroons *William Shakespeare *Walt Whitman *Mother Teresa *Clara Barton Madrigals in The 39 Clues *Grace Cahill *Arthur Trent *Hope Cahill *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *William McIntyre *Fiske Cahill *Beatrice Cahill *Nellie Gomez *Madeleine Cahill *James Cahill *Camille Wizard *Saladin *Ana Kosara (defected to Vespers) *Camille Wizard *Emily Martella *Nataliya Ruslanova Radova *Robert Bardsley *Ian Kabra *Jonah Wizard *Hamilton Holt 'The Code of the Madrigals' The Code of the Madrigals is apparently a book written for Madrigal members. It was seen on the back of Card 72 and Card 73. 'In the Cards' *On Card 61 there are people dressed as a red snake, golden dragon, green wolf, and a blue bear (representing the four branches).In between the wolf and the bear there is a dark carnival figure representing the Madrigals. *Card 65: Grimm Tales reveals the Grimm Brothers were Madrigals. They invented the story of "Rumplestilskin" to scare away other branches from alchemy. All the other branches were scared of the Madrigals. 'Strongholds' Very little is known about their strongholds, though it is known that one must escape a maze in one of their strongholds in order to be a Madrigal. One maze is located in South America, as revealed by iPhone game Madrigal Maze. *Cahill Manor, Attleboro, Massachusetts, United States *Cahill Island, Ireland *Geneva, Switzerland *The Hague, The Netherlands *United Nations Headquarters, New York City, New York, United States *Madagascar *Easter Island, Chile *Angkor Wat, Cambodia Codes (inside books) The most important code is in Book 8 : The Emperor's Code Combined - they say : Madrigals are behind everything. They lay out the path the others will walk. The end is coming. Pages: Madrigals (Pg. 2) are (Pg. 3) behind (Pg. 40) everything (Pg. 43) . (Pg. 43) They (Pg. 45) lay (Pg. 48) out (Pg. 50) the (Pg. 66) path (Pg. 71) the (Pg. 107) others (Pg. 123) will (Pg. 148) walk (Pg. 152) . (Pg. 152) The (Pg. 153) end (Pg. 154) is (Pg. 159) coming (Pg. 178) . (Pg. 178) 'Trivia' *Many strongholds above are unofficial strongholds, except for two. *You cannot choose to be a Madrigal on the website when you first create an account. You can only be a Madrigal in the website if you pass through the gauntlet and collect all 39 Clues. *The key on The 39 Clues logo also has an M, which stands for Madrigal. *On all the messages Madrigals write they sign with this symbol: M *In the clue records Card Pack 2, a code says "In this competition the branches will fall by my hand. In the end there will only be Madrigals. *Certain words are circled in book eight. When these words are put together they read: "Madrigals are behind everything. They lay out the path the others will walk. The end is coming." *To win the hunt, you must connect in some way with the Madrigal branch or a Madrigal. Category:Madrigal Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Organizations